


An Unlikely Quartet (The Roommate AU)

by DollhouseofDespair



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Other, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29226084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollhouseofDespair/pseuds/DollhouseofDespair
Summary: Hifumi, Leon, Teruteru, and Kazuichi all end up as roommates after high school. They think they won't all get along at first, but they're pleasantly surprised!The first few chapters will be to establish lore and the rest will sort of just be slice of life-type stuff.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter One: Meeting the Others

Hifumi knocked on the door of the large house in front of him, one hand clutching the strap of his backpack. He glanced around at his surrounding while he waited. There were only a few other houses in the area, it was mainly shrubbery and some trees. It was a nice area though. His attention was turned back to the door when the doorknob wiggled.

You see, Hifumi had graduated recently. Great, right? But now he was swept up into moving out of his house and trying to find colleges. In the end, he'd decided to move in with some roommates and do whatever. It wasn't like he needed an actual job, he could make plenty off of commissions. He had no idea who his roommates were going to be since his sister handled social interactions, but he hoped they were nice.

The door swung open, revealing Leon Kuwata. Even though it'd only been a few months since they'd been each other, he looked a little worse for wear. His goatee was longer, there were bags under his eyes, and he slumped more than usual. They smiled at each other awkwardly.

"Ahh... Hifumi..." Leon started. "You're staying here too?"

"Yes, I am," he replied a little bitterly. Leon wasn't the nicest to him, but they were on decent terms. Still, it was nice to see a familiar face. "So... Can I come in?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry." Leon moved, and Hifumi slid into the house while the baseball player closed the door behind him. There wasn't much furniture yet, just a grey couch and a tv stand. "Uhh, I haven't decorated much yet."

"I can tell." Hifumi looked around the living room. Although there wasn't much furniture, Leon had strung up LED lights and put up some photos of himself and his family. That wouldn't be a problem, Hifumi didn't care about putting up pictures of himself. And plus, it wasn't like he'd spend a lot of time out of his room.

Moving on now, he went into the nearby kitchen. Just the basics like a microwave and coffee machine were on the counter. Well, a coffee machine wasn't a _necessity_ per say, but most of his classmates survived off of coffee. The place was already a little messy, too. Leon had moved a trash can next to the fridge and there were soda cans all around it. Could he not even pick up after himself? Ugh.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. There was a doorbell?? He hasn't seen it. Hifumi slowly went back into the living room, reluctant to meet his other new roommates. He'd lucked out with Leon, so hopefully he'd get lucky again! Just as he sat down, Leon opened the door again.

Not one but _two_ people entered, one short and fat and the other closer to Leon's height. Immediately, the latter wrapped Leon up in a hug. "Leon! Hey, man, it's been a while!"

"Right back at you!" After a minute of hugging and pleasantries, they let go. Then, he turned to the smaller of the two. "Easy Bake! Glad you'll be staying here too."

Hifumi just sat there awkwardly while they talked. Eventually they noticed him there and looked apologetic. The smaller one approached him and whistled.

"This is your friend, right? Ah... So, what's your name?" He picked up Hifumi's resting hand, which shocked the writer so much that he didn't react.

"Umm... I'm Hifumi Yamada! And you?" With his other hand he adjusted his glasses and brushed some hair from his face.

"My name is Teruteru Hanamura! It's lovely to meet you~" His pompadour bobbled up and down as he moved his head. "So you _also_ went to Hope's Peak Academy?"

"Yes!" Hifumi pulled his hand back to remove his backpack, pulling a large notebook out of it. "I'm currently working on a large commission from one of my favourite people! She's requested so much before." Teruteru's eyes scanned the bullet points and paragraphs he'd written down. The other boy that had greeted Leon snatched it out of his hands. "Excuse me!"

"Wow!" he cried, turning the page. On the other side, he had been sketching out the scene he was trying to write dialogue for. Princess Piggies, his beloved, was fighting the evil henchmen of her enemy. He'd been stuck on this _forever_. "You made this? Wow... Wow... You should totally help me with some sketches of some projects! Name's Kazuichi Souda, by the way!"

"Yes, perhaps. Now give it back!"

Kazuichi tossed the notebook back to him. "Man, that's some talent right there. I'm a mechanic, I've been trying to upgrade something but haven't been able to draw stuff out right." He stopped and scratched his cheek, and Hifumi noticed that his teeth were pointy.

"Alright, alright, time to get down to business," Leon interrupted. "Sit down." The other two boys sat on either side of Hifumi, and Leon stood in front of them. "Okay, so here's how it's gonna go..."


	2. Chapter Two: Getting Settled In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The roommates go over the house rules, Teruteru hits on Hifumi, and they all get their things settled into their rooms.

"So, uhh... Repeat it all back, I guess?"

Kazuichi stared at Leon. "No noise after 11, keep the house clean, respect others' spaces and things."

"Good!" Leon crossed his arms. "Did I miss anything?"

Hifumi sat back and thought about it. He'd barely even listened to the ten minute speech that Leon had just given. Wow, the thought of Leon giving serious speeches was weird. All of the bases had been covered, he'd thought; he'd pay the most rent because of his income and the others would do more chores. Leon and Kazuichi would do most house chores while Teruteru mainly cooked.

"How are you arranging your grocery trips?" Teruteru piped up. "I need fresh ingredients for my masterpieces, after all."

"How about a list on the fridge?" Souda suggested. "That's what _my_ family does, at least."

"Sounds good," Leon said. "'Fumi?"

"Yes, this is sufficient." He'd probably get most of his own snacks anyways. That and his Diet Coke, which nobody else in the house seemed to like. That was fine. Regular soda was too much for his stomach, Diet Coke was the only thing he could stand.

___

Later that night, Leon went to get groceries. He'd only bought enough for himself and now needed to feed four people. Kazuichi was making a sketch of some of the rooms (at Hifumi's request). Later on, they'd use this to help with decorating and furnishing the house. And Hifumi? Well, he was on the couch drawing. At least, Hifumi was _trying_ to draw.

Teruteru climbed up next to him and peeked over his shoulder. "Ah, she looks lovely!" he announced, and Hifumi nodded.

"Doesn't she? My beloved Princess Piggles is the cutest person in the world!"

"If you say so." The tiny chef sat down. "So, I'll need a list of your eating preferences. I'll be making most of the meals around here, it seems." He leaned closer. "And if you want to add _other_ preferences, you can, if you're picking up what I'm laying down."

Hifumi didn't particularly like being hit on. Only a few people had before, and he just felt so awkward. How the hell did he respond? If he tried to reflect, he was underselling himself. If he accepted it in stride, he was arrogant. His favourite option was to act dumb.

"Hmm, well I'm not a fan of big meals. My stomach is quite delicate." He hummed and continued to draw Princess Piggles. "And my preference for TV is usually _Pudgy Princess_ or _Good Eats_. A very random pair, I know."

"Um... Lovely! But that wasn't what I meant. Like, _bedroom_ preferences."

"Ohhh..." The writer nodded. "I like my bed to be in the middle of the wall. My matress has to be firm. And I like a big window too."

"Oh for fuck's sake!" Teruteru pulled at his hair in distress. "No, in _bed._ What do you like in bed?"

"Ah, I think I understand now. I'm not really a cuddly person, I'm afraid." Hifumi shook his head. "Not many people want to cuddle with me." Finally, Teruteru seemed to give up, sighing in defeat.

"Fine. I guess I'll drop it." Then, his face lit up. "So, what would I have to do to get myself one of your pretty drawings?"

Smiling now, Hifumi turned to him. "I'm not really taking commissions, but I _suppose_ that I could make an exception."

"Wonderful!" Clapping his hands together, he put his hands on Hifumi's shoulder. "I would love a drawing of myself." He scurried into the floor, laying down and resting on one arm. "I want you to draw me like one of your French girls~"

"Yeah, _no_. Oh hey, Mr. Souda You have the measurements, right?" The writer stood up and strode over to the mechanic. "Great! Hmm... Now let me see. Based on this layout, the loveseat should be put _here_."

___

Over the next few days, the four of them slowly got settled in. Souda had been true to his word and not brought a lot. It was mainly tools, clothes, and some projects. He sheepishly carried his one large box into his room before going to throw up in the bathroom. Apparently he got motion sickness easily. How great.

On the other hand, Teruteru had plenty of things to move in. Chef's uniforms, posters, framed photos, and many of others were thrown into his room. They were... Rather _fitting_ for his character. Bikini-clad women and shirtless men were hung up on the walls while a picture of him and an older woman sat on his desk. Hifumi assumed that it was his mother, since he never talked about any other family.

Leon's things were already moved in. There were things like guitars and baseball bats around the room. His old posters were hung up on the walls, much like Hifumi's. And speaking or Hifumi, he finished moving his things in with the help of his sister. Fujiko arranged his collectibles on a shelf while he made his bed and assembled his Princess Piggles cutout.

His room was finally arranged to his liking, and she left. And of course, she even brought over a mini fridge and a case of soda as a moving-in gift. With the help of the boys, she moved in the fridge and stocked it up. Not like he couldn't do it himself. He was just focused on other things at the time.

"Thank you," he mumbled, hugging his short sister tight.

"Of course! Just remember to take care of yourself," Fujiko reminded him. She kissed his cheek before getting into her friend's car and driving off.

"I will... I will..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to stop ending on ellipses nksbxjzdhjsshsk
> 
> Side note: there will probably only be one more chapter of actual lore before I get into the shitpost-y chapters


End file.
